Poderes
Para las habilidades en Mass Effect, consultar Talentos Para las habilidades en Mass Effect 3, consultar Poderes (Mass Effect 3) Mecánica Los poderes se dividen en cuatro categorías: munición, bióticos, de combate y tecnológicos. La categoría de un poder determina cómo responde a ciertas mejoras y cómo afecta a los distintos tipos de defensas: los poderes bióticos suelen hacer más daño contra barreras y los poderes tecnológicos contra escudos. Sin embargo, en ocasiones esto cambia. Cuando el jugador gana un nivel, cada personaje adquiere "puntos de pelotón" que se pueden utilizar para mejorar los poderes. Cada poder tiene cuatro rangos y cada cuno cuesta un punto más que el anterior, haciendo que para mejorar a tope cada poder se necesiten 10 puntos. Unidad no tiene este límite. Al desbloquear el cuatro rango de un poder, el jugador debe elegir entre dos versiones que mejoran dos aspectos diferentes del poder original. Comandante Shepard El comandante Shepard puede ganar 51 puntos de pelotón que asignar a sus poderes. Dos puntos se adquieren y asignan automáticamente al principio del juego dependiendo de la clase, y desde el nivel 1 al 20 consigue otros dos puntos por nivel. desde el nivel 21 al 30 gana un punto por nivel. También adquiere un punto adicional cuando consigue un poder adicional. Los puntos se pueden reasignar después de completar Horizonte, usando Reciclar poderes en el terminal de investigación. Poderes básicos Cada clase empieza con Unidad, un poder que utiliza medigel para revivir a compañeros caídos, y cinco poderes activos, incluyendo un poder único no disponible para otras clases o personajes. A continuación hay una lista de poderes disponibles para cada clase. Los que están disponibles desde el principio del juego se marcan con ✓, mientras que los que se van desbloqueando según el juego avanza están marcados con •. |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Subida de adrenalina | | | | |✓ | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Disparo de conmoción | | | | |• | |- | style="border:none; background: #1e1e2e;" colspan="8" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Munición criogénica | | |• | |• |• |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Munición disruptora | | |✓ | |✓ | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Munición incendiaria | | | | |• |✓ |- | style="border:none; background: #1e1e2e;" colspan="8" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Pirateo de IA | |• |• | | | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Descarga criogénica | |• | |• | | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Dron de combate | |✓ | | | | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Incineración | |• |• | | | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Sobrecarga | |✓ | |• | | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Ocultación táctica | | |✓ | | | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Armadura tecnológica | | | |✓ | | |- | style="border:none; background: #1e1e2e;" colspan="8" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Carga | | | | | |✓ |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Atracción |• | | | | |• |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Singularidad |✓ | | | | | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Onda de choque |• | | | | |• |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Lanzamiento |• | | |✓ | | |- | style="border-left:none;" | |Alteración |✓ | | |• | | |- | colspan="8" style="border:none; background: #1e1e2e;" | |- | style="border-left:none;" | |Unidad |✓ |✓ |✓ |✓ |✓ |✓ |} Poderes específicos de clase Además de los cinco poderes iniciales,cada clase tiene un poder pasivo de clase que aumenta la salud y la cantidad de puntos de Virtud/Rebeldía, además de proporcionar otras ventajas. Poderes adicionales Cada clase puede aprender el poder único de cada compañero como poder adicional después de conseguir el logro correspondiente a su misión de lealtad. Este poder adicional se puede cambiar cuantas veces se desee usando Entrenamiento avanzado en el terminal de investigación. Como los poderes adicionales se desbloquean por logro no se limitan a la partida actual, si no que estarán disponibles para todos los juegos. Si el jugador inicia una partida después de ganar el logro, se le edirá que elija el poder adicional que desee desde el principio. |- | |Granada flash |Kasumi Goto |Kasumi: momento o mori |Broke, Blind, and Bedlam1 |- | |Fortificación |Grunt |Grunt: Rito de madurez |Señor de la guerra |- | |Granada inferno |Zaeed Massani |Zaeed: El precio de la venganza |Venganza1 |- | colspan="5" style="border:none; background: #1e1e2e;" | |- | |Munición perforante |Garrus Vakarian |Garrus: ojo por ojo |Agarra a ese fantasma |- | |Munición trituradora |Thane Krios |Thane: Los pecados del padre |Desatención paterna |- | |Munición de alteración |Jack |Jack: Sujeto Cero |Catarsis |- | colspan="5" style="border:none; background: #1e1e2e;" | |- | |Drenaje de energía |Tali'Zorah vas Neema |Tali: traición |Traición |- | |Mejora de escudo geth |Legión |Legión: una casa dividida |Una casa dividida |- | |Descarga neural |Mordin Solus |Mordin: vieja sangre |La cura |- | colspan="5" style="border:none; background: #1e1e2e;" | |- | |Barrera |Jacob Taylor |Jacob: El talento de la grandeza |La sombra del padre |- | |Dominar |Morinth |Samara: la Ardat-Yakshi |Espíritu de cambio2 |- | |Asaltar |Samara |Samara: la Ardat-Yakshi |Espíritu de cambio2 |- | |Estrellar |Miranda Lawson |Miranda: La Pródiga |La Pródiga |- | |Estasis |Liara T'Soni |Guarida del Corredor Sombrío |Catching Up1 |} #Requiere Contenido descargable. #Dominar o Asaltar estarán disponibles dependiendo de las acciones del jugador en la misión asociada. Compañeros de pelotón Squadmates can earn up to 30 squad points each, with the exception of Miranda y Jacob, who can earn up to 31, and Liara, who joins the squad temporarily in the Lair of the Shadow Broker DLC, who can only earn up to 29 points because she lacks a loyalty mission. One of these points is automatically assigned to the character's loyalty power when it is unlocked. 2 points are automatically assigned at the beginning of the game to Miranda and Jacob, while the rest of the squad gets 1 point. Your squadmates earn 2 squad points each time the player levels up until level 5 is reached, and starting from level 7, they will earn 2 squad points every two levels, which is reduced to 1 squad point starting from level 21, and making an exception to the rule at level 30, gaining 1 final squad point. The Lair of the Shadow Broker DLC adds the ability to reassign a squadmate's squad points at any time by using the Advanced Training console in the Shadow Broker Base. Powers Each squadmate has 3 active powers, comprising a starting power, a second power unlockable and a loyalty power that becomes available if the character becomes loyal. Unlike Shepard's bonus powers, it is necessary to earn the characters loyalty in each game to unlock the power, as they will not become unlocked by simply having the associated achievement. Poderes de clase Además, cada compañero tiene un poder único pasivo correspondiente a su clase. Todos los poderes proporcionan un bonus a la salud y al daño de armas, además de otros extras. Mejoras Bio-Amp Upgrades *'Biotic Cooldown (Smart Amplifier)' :Provides +20% faster biotic cooldowns. *'Biotic Damage 1 - 6 (Hyper-Amp)' :Provides +10% biotic damage for all biotic powers. *'Biotic Duration (Neural Mask)' :Provides +20% biotic power duration for all biotic powers. Omni-Tool Upgrades *'Tech Cooldowns (Hydra Module)' :Provides +20% faster cooldown on tech abilities. *'Tech Damage 1 - 6 (Multicore Amplifier)' :Provides +10% tech power damage for all tech powers. *'Tech Duration (Custom Heuristics)' :Provides +20% duration for all tech powers. Squadmate Specific *'Subject Zero Power Boost (Multicore Implants)' :Provides Jack with a +20% biotic damage boost. *'Mordin Tech Damage (Custom Tech Upgrade)' :Provides Mordin with a +20% tech damage boost. Categoría:Poderes Categoría:Mass Effect 2 Categoría:Revisar